More of the STARK Tower Rulebook
by youjustgotfan'd
Summary: The rules get crazier, and rule #12 seems to have been forgotten yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Rule #36: There will be absolutely no watching of "My Little Pony" on any of the TVs in the tower at any time. Not now, not ever. Bronys, +cough+ Clint +cough+ are not to discuss MLP at any time. EVER.

Rule #37: There will be no MLP discrimination in the rulebook.

Rule #38: Yes. There will be.

Rule #39: No there will not.

Rule #40: Yes.

Rule #41: Any and all arguments concerning TV shows, books, movies, ect. are not to be discussed in the rulebook.

Rule #42: No dating games. No more.

Rule #43: Natasha and Clint were dating anyway, so it doesn't matter.

Rule #44: WHY DOES NOBODY EVER REMEMBER RULE 12. REMEMBER RULE TWELVE!

Rule #45: Any texts, comments and/or blogging involving teasing of Steve and Pepper as a result of Tony's idiotic "Date-o-rama" are hereby outlawed.

Rule #46: The previous rule also extends to Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Fury, Agents Hill and Coulson, and, of course, Tony and Loki. Especially that last one.

Rule #47: Unfairly blaming Tony Stark for a decision that he had no part in, and was in fact MADE BY THE REST OF THE AVENGERS by voting, is not okay.

Rule #48: Rule #47 is hereby annulled. This is all your fault, Stark.

Rule #49: Rules forty-two through forty-eight, made before the day of June 17, 2013, are permanently instated. The night of June 19, 2013, is never to be mentioned. Ever. Not in the rulebook, not out loud, not in writing, not in text. Not in anything.

Rule #50: There will be absolute respect in tonight's meeting, as it is occurring specifically for the purpose of dealing with any emotional or physical scarring left by the night-that-must-not-be-named.


	2. What really happened on June 19th

This is an explanation of all rules regarding Date-o-rama and the night of June 19th, 2013. Date-o-rama, a bad idea from the get-go, was Tony's idea. He claimed that it would be "fun". The idea was that everyone would vote on which pairings they would like to see out of Steve, Bruce, Clint, Agent Hill, Agent Coulson, Loki, Natasha, and Tony himself. People would also vote on which type of date the assigned couples would go on. This game resulted in: Clint and Natasha going to the archery range together, then getting an ice-cream. Bruce and Nick Fury, despite some property damage, watched a movie together without killing anyone, though also without any real dating stuff going on (arm over shoulder, ect.). Steve and Pepper went to the beach together, and had a great time trying to learn to surf. Agent Hill and Agent Coulson spent the day at a pottery workshop. They had a good time, but those bowls look more like lumps of clay that happen to have dents in them. Tony, in a shocking twist, was paired with Loki. They went out for sushi. Though nobody's entirely sure what happened, we have a few eye-witness accounts, off of which I base this summary.

The date itself was fine, apparently. They split a sushi combo. They seemed casual, and though no flirting/kissing occurred, the date went much more smoothly than any of the others. That is, until we re-grouped. The dates themselves were on the sixteenth. Everyone was busy until the nineteenth, and mostly separated. On the night of the nineteenth, everyone met in the primary living room of STARK Tower to laugh at each other. Unfortunately, Clint went too far. WAY too far. He implied a few things about Loki and Tony +cough+ making out +cough+ that, while not necessarily true, earned him an extremely painful beating. The rest of the participants were somehow sucked into the fight. He seems to have learned his lesson, and is steering clear of both Tony and Loki.


	3. When JARVIS Goes Bad

Rule #51: Poptarts are banned from the tower.

Rule #52: Soda is banned from the tower.

Rule #53: Chocolate is banned from the tower.

Rule #54: Thor is banned from the tower. Rules 51 through 53 are no longer necessary.

Rule #55: Thor may return to the tower, but he is NOT allowed to eat junk-food and/or sugary or caffeinated drinks.

Rule #56: Loki is not allowed to watch "Once Upon A Time". He ruins it for everyone else.

Rule #57: LOKI IS NEVER ALLOWED TO WATCH SHERLOCK EVER AGAIN HE TOLD ME SOMETHING THAT HE SAYS HAPPENS IN SEASON THREE BUT IT'S NOT OUT YET AND SO I DON'T KNOW AND IT DRIVING ME **INSANE**!

Rule #58: Bruce's watching of Sherlock is on temporary hiatus. Loki, please admit you were lying.

Rule #59: Anyone who knows anything about the incident with JARVIS at 10:37 a.m. this morning will report immediately to Tony Stark and explain themselves.

Rule #60: Please stop reading the rulebook for humor. It's not supposed to be funny.

Rule #61: Rule 60 makes no sense. That's the only reason everybody knows the rules (though we still break them) they're funny.

Rule #62: Anyone, and I mean anyone, who knows absolutely anything about what happened to JARVIS is to report to me IMMEDIATELY.

Rule #63: Clint is officially grounded.

Rule #64: Clint is hereby excused. Loki- I will find you, and I will kill you.

Rule #65: Making JARVIS sing "Call Me Maybe" for three straight hours is **NEVER OKAY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES EVER! **Just don't.

Rule #66: All who agree that Loki should be found and destroyed, please come to tonight's meeting with a plan of attack.

Rule #67: Loki is forgiven.

Rule #68: **LOKI IS TO BE HUNTED DOWN AND MURDERED IN THE MOST BLOODY WAY IMAGINABLE.**

Rule #69: Loki is forgiven. Sorry Tony. He made a pretty convincing argument.

Rule #70: Yes, he did. BUT WHAT HE DID AFTER THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE. UNACCEPTABLE!


End file.
